heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm a No-Rust-Build-up Man Myself
I'm a No-Rust-Build-up Man Myself is the ninth episode of the first season of Heathers. The episode was written by Ryan Sandoval and Jason Micallef, and directed by Kate Dennis. It aired October 29, 2018 on the Paramount Network. The episode acts as the season finale in America, due to the original final episode being deemed too controversial for American television. The opening scene of the the finale was added to the end of the episode, leaving the series on a cliffhanger. Summary As prom looms around the corner, JD and Veronica are moving in opposite directions. Plot As prom looms around the corner,JD and Veronica are moving in opposite directions. She is closer to her friends than she has been all year, while he is trying to use prom to keep Westerburg divided by pitting Heather Duke against Heather Chandler in the race to be prom queen.HBO Spain - Heathers Season 1 Episode 9 Guest Cast Quotes TBA. Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Stills= 1x09_12.jpg Kurt_Kelly_1x09.jpg 1x09_7.jpg 1x09_1.jpg 1x09_8.jpeg 1x09_9.jpg 1x09_10.jpg 1x09_6.jpg 1x09_3.jpg Heathers_1x09_First_Look.jpg 1x09_5.jpg 1x09_13.jpg 1x09_HBO_Ro.jpg 1x09_4.jpg 1x09_2.jpg 1x09_11.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Brendan_1x09_BTS_1.jpg 1x09_BTS.jpg Romel_BTS_1x09.jpg Brendan_with_his_Mom_BTS_1.jpg Brendan_with_his_Mom_BTS.jpg Brendan_1x09_BTS_2.jpg Brendan_1x09_BTS_3.jpg Brendan_1x09_BTS_4.jpg Brendan_1x09_BTS_5.jpg Selma_&_Brendan_1x09_BTS.jpg Videos J.D. and Kurt Prepare For Prom Heathers Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 9 (Heathers Episode 9 Recap) Paramount Network Trivia *The episode title refers to a line of dialogue spoken by JD to Veronica as she attempts to prepare Heather Chandler a hangover cure while JD 'jokingly' mixes a concoction of toxic chemicals instead. *Veronica's outfit for Heather Duke's funeral is an updated version of the outfit she wore to Heather Chandler's funeral in the film. *Westerburg had achieved 92 days without a suicide, before Kurt's death. *Brendan Scannell's mother was an extra during Kurt's funeral scene. **She was also kicked out of an earlier shot for overacting. According to Brendan, director Kate Dennis said "yeah we gotta lose that extra it just became all about her.” Brendan Scanell on Instagram *J.D. uses the word 'myriad' when writing Kurt's suicide note. *In the film, J.D. used this word as part of Heather Chandler's suicide note. *Heather Duke uses a 'Hot Probs' matches when lighting a candle for Kurt's locker shrine. **J.D.'s mom previously used the same brand of matches to light her house on fire in the pilot. **This is also the name of the sixth episode of this season. Distribution *If the series had aired as originally intended, the episode would have premiered May 2, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *Following the first delay of the series, the episode would have premiered September 4, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *On October 4, 2018, it was announced that episode would finally air October 29, 2018 on the Paramount Network. On October 22, 2018, the episode was made available online - along with the entire season - ahead of its network premiere on October 29, 2018, on the Paramount Network. International premieres *July 12, 2018 (Iceland) *July 18, 2018 (Spain) *August 8, 2018 (Eastern Europe) *August 8, 2018 (Nordic region) *September 9, 2018 (Greece) *September 14, 2018 (Cyprus) *September 14, 2018 (Turkey) *September 28, 2018 (Australia) *April 12, 2019 (UK) References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Category:Aired Episodes